Who We Are - A Beauty and the Beast Fanfiction
by Love Princess
Summary: This Beauty and the Beast fanfiction is a collection of monologues from the main characters' points of view. Comments welcomed.


Notes: This is just a collection of monologues written from each Beauty and the Beast   
character's point of view. Some parts are intended to be serious, others are intended to be   
light. The monologues are in order of character appearance rather than chronological   
order. Comments and suggestions gladly appreciated.  
  
  
  
  
Who We Are   
A Beauty and the Beast fanfiction  
By Love Princess  
  
  
  
  
Beast  
  
So. You've come to hear about the Beast, haven't you? I know your kind. You're the   
reason that I stay locked up in this castle, hidden from the world. I don't want you to see   
this form.  
  
I am ashamed.  
  
I wouldn't have minded letting you see the old castle. Why, it was beautiful and full of   
light. This curse has bewitched the castle, turning it dark and ugly.  
  
Just like me.  
  
I won't ever be able to earn someone's love. Who would want to love a monstrosity like   
me?  
  
And yet... when I saw that girl... I dared to hope.  
  
Yes, some hope still lurks in my heart. Although I know it shouldn't. Cogsworth and the   
others think that she can break the spell. I don't know. I see defiance in her eyes.  
  
I'm sure she hates me.  
  
I took her away from her father, her closest companion. But he dared to oppose the curse   
and come into my home. Although it isn't much of a home at this rate.  
  
Will we ever understand each other?  
  
  
  
  
Belle  
  
I am a soul who stands alone amidst this unruly crowd. I go about my daily activities,   
occasionally stopping to talk with the other townspeople, but not one understands me.   
Everyone thinks that I am strange and odd.  
  
But I'm not that odd... am I? I love to read. I don't understand what's so strange about   
that. I'm bored by the same old daily life, but who isn't? Why must I be set apart? I   
long for someone to understand. Someone who is like me.  
  
I hope one day to find adventure, and to liven up my humdrum life. I have my whole life   
ahead of me! I don't want all of it to be spent alone and apart from the world.  
  
And yet, I don't see anything attractive about spending my life with that overbearing   
Gaston. He's not like me at all. He merely sees what is on the surface. Well, I can see   
beneath his surface, and there's not much there. Just a love of material things.  
  
One day, I'll find my own Prince Charming. For now, I'll settle for reading about him.  
  
  
  
  
Lumière  
  
My name is Lumière. I am a servant for the master of this castle. Serving and   
entertaining is my specialty.  
  
I may appear to always be jovial and chipper, but this mask helps to keep me sane. I   
think we all do that. All of us living in this castle suffer from the same predicament.   
Imagine, to be degraded to the status of a household object! And our only crime is   
serving our master. I know I'm not the only one who feels this way.  
  
And yet, I continue to light the way, hoping to provide a pathway to peace in this castle.   
I will continue to hang on to that hope. It's the least I can do for my master. I know that   
he will find love. For his sake, he must.  
  
  
  
  
Cogsworth  
  
Good evening. I am Cogsworth, head of the household. Oh, do wipe that look off your   
face. You don't think I am capable? Well, I'll show you.  
  
I'm in charge of things around here. That's because my strong points are organization   
and leadership. I play by the rules -- the master's rules. If you don't like that, so be it.   
That's the way I run things. I respect my master's ways.  
  
I must say, however, that I do wish things were a little better. I mean, look at me. I'm a   
clock, and I can't even keep the correct time. Do you know how hard that is, being as   
organized as I am? It's an outrage. When I'm human again, the first thing I'll do (after I   
sip tea by the seaside) is synchronizing all the clocks in the castle. 


End file.
